


Biały kotek na śniegu

by Wyrdmazer



Series: Scorbus Christmas Fluff [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Childhood Memories, Diaryish, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Scorbus, pre-christmas
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Zima, zima, zima, pada, pada mąka!Biały kotek kocha czary,bajzel robi nie do wiary!Kap, kap, kap,puff, puff, puff...bęc! Ojć! Znów...





	Biały kotek na śniegu

_Zima, zima, zima, pada, pada śnieg!_  
_Wszędzie biało, wszędzie śnieży,_  
_zimny śnieżek wkoło leży._  
_Dzyń, dzyń, dzyń,_  
_dzyń, dzyń, dzyń,_  
_dzyń,_  
_dzyń,_  
_dzyń!_

Twoje ręce, ostatnio, często są zimne. 

Za każdym razem gdy to zauważam, zastanawiam się, jak mógłbym je rozgrzać...

Hmm. Mam... jakąś kuriozalną obsesję na punkcie rozgrzewania twojego ciała.

Powinieneś się cieszyć. Nie każdego los łaskawy darzy takim zaszczytem...

Oh; może... może ty już wiesz. Prawdopodobnie tak. To przecież oczywiste. Dla kogo by nie było? Pożyłby z nami – ze mną, ale z tobą też, to kluczowe, rzecz jasna – z dobę, iii... cóż, tak, i by było wiadomo. 

Co się dzieje. 

U nas.

We mnie. Zwłaszcza.

 _Khem_ zmieniamytemat.

To ja dziś... chciałem zrobić babeczki. Te twoje. Znaczy, mugolskie. W kuchni. Sam.

Ja. **W kuchni**. _Sam._

Każdy mądry – a nawet taki mniej mądry; a może i nawet każdy głupi, nie wiem, w tym kontekście znam tylko ciebie – natychmiast by mnie wygonił. I zbeształ – żebym sobie porządnie, tak raz a dobrze, po wieki/na wieki do głowy wbił... że ja i kuchnia to mieszanka wybuchowa. 

Dosłownie.

Szkoda, dlatego, że... ciebie akurat wtedy w pobliżu nie było, by zbawić mój świat. Nie, byłeś wtedy na zakupach – coś że światełka na choinkę, bo stare już nietenteges. Tymczasem _mój świat_ (po części nasz. W sumie, w większości twój, bo ja z kuchni korzystam tylko gdy... właśnie, gdy ciebie nie ma) stanął sobie na kilka zawałotwórczych chwil grozy w ogniu. 

Dzięki ktokolwiekodkryłmagię, że mamy czary – bo w _takich_ momentach to naprawdę ostatnia deska ratunku. 

I szczęście, że akurat tym razem nie musiałem niczego się chwytać, lecz mogłem skorzystać z kilku prostych słów (w tym miejscu podziękowania szybują na miotle do odkrywcy zaklęć niewerbalnych). Różdżka bowiem, jak się później okazało, spoczywała sobie w kieszeni moich spodni, w kupce rzeczy do prania. 

Huh. Prawdopodobnie powinienem nauczyć się być ździebko ostrożniejszy. Albo lepiej od razu kilka... ździebków... ździebek... (co za różnica, i tak wiadomo, o czym mowa); bo po co narażać się na powielanie starych błędów, jedynie w niższych cenach? 

Może i góry złota gdzieś tam mamy, ale obawiam się, mimo wszystko, że nas na tego rodzaju wydatki nie byłoby specjalnie stać.

No szkoda, że przez te wszystkie lata nie rozwinął się we mnie magicznie ukryty talent do gotowania. Lub przynajmniej jako takie zdolności pozwalające w miarę swobodnie i bezpiecznie obracać się wśród garnków, patelni, pieców i różnych podobności. 

Opowiadałem ci o tym nieraz, ale: jednym z moich skarbów z dzieciństwa są wspomnienia tych okazjonalnych dni, gdy mama wpadała do mojego pokoju lub domowej biblioteki (bez ostrzeżenia. Czasem kończyło się to trochę mało dobrze dla książki, którą akurat czytałem... Teraz nic to, aczkolwiek wtedy miałem w zwyczaju robić pochmurną minę) i oznajmiała: „Chodź, kotek, będziemy robić czary w kuchni!". Promieniała przy tym, i chmury od razu znikały z mojej twarzy. 

Uwielbiałem te nasze wspólne _„czary" w kuchni_. To był substytut prawdziwej magii dla siedmioletniego czarodzieja, który napchał sobie głowę tonami zaklęć jeszcze zanim wiedział, co to dokładnie jest różdżka. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak gnałem do kuchni w podskokach, by z mamą „robić czary" (czasem i z tatą, choć zwykle był zajęty w Ministerstwie).

A potem... w kuchni był bałagan. Parę razy doprowadziliśmy elfy do tymczasowego zzonoutowania na widok kuchennego pobojowiska (biedne stworzenia... W dodatku zawsze bolało mnie patrzeć, jak ktoś nimi poniewiera). Oczywiście za każdym razem to JA musiałem potknąć się na którymś etapie: a to czegoś dodałem za dużo, a to zapomniałem w ogóle, a to pomyliłem składniki, a to coś rozlałem, by za parszywy moment się na tym pośliznąć... I nawet mama-która-magicznie-wszystko-ogarnia nie miała na mnie sił. Nie, nie była zła. Nigdy. Nigdy, przynajmniej, nie wyglądała, żeby była. I zawsze uśmiechała się jakbym był puszystym białym kotkiem na śniegu (często _faktycznie_ tak wyglądałem po _robieniu czarów w kuchni_ ), podchodziła, łapała mnie pod ramiona i całowała w czoło.

„Najlepsi zaczynają najniżej". Tak ktoś kiedyś rzekł. Lub napisał. (Czasem już nie wiem – za dużo informacji zbieranych od czasu, gdy nauczyłem się czytać).  
Ten ktoś nie zdążył poznać mnie.

Wiesz, Al, ty naprawdę jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. Wszystkim, co zawsze chciałem mieć, czego potrzebowałem, co straciłem i pragnąłem odzyskać. Bo ilekroć zdarzy mi się błąd o efektach pokroju kuchennych rozwalanek, robisz to samo, co mama kiedyś: uśmiechasz się tak czule i dajesz ciepłego buziaka w czoło. Moje wewnętrzne niebo natychmiast się wtedy rozpogadza i od razu mi lżej.

Tak... I o czym ja–o, racja. Babeczki. 

No więc te babeczki... znaczy, one całkiem nawet... heh. No bo chciałem poudawać, że jestem lepszy niż jestem i tak jakoś... wyszło na to, że udawanie mi nie wychodzi. Wyszło źle. Co nie; będę szczery. Jak raz. 

Ale! jak się zapomni, że to ma być do jedzenia, to wcale takie godne pożałowania te babeczki nie są. Wyglądają bowiem wręcz zachęcająco.

Cóż. To tylko kolejne przypomnienie od świata, żeby nie oceniać książki po okładce.

A propos książek: nie byłem świadom, że pisujesz poezję. To ci odkrycie, no proszę. 

Nie byłem też świadom, że tak amatorska poezja (wybacz szczerość) może mnie tak poruszyć. Ciekawe. 

To pewnie rzecz tego, że to twoje. I... i o mnie. Wow. Tak, no więc to pewnie stąd. 

Wow – że piszesz _o mnie_. 

To takie dziwne, że aż abstrakcyjne – paradoksalnie, właściwie, bo w gruncie rzeczy całkiem spodziewane.

No ale jednak: wow.

Chociaż, odrobinę problematyczne było, miejscami, rozczytać cię. Umm, no i ten, wygląda na to, że za dużo mam w głowie _pewnych rzeczy_ , bo czasami widziałem _pewne rzeczy_ tam, gdzie wcale ich (zdaje się...?) nie było. 

Zwalę to na ciebie. Z dwóch powodów:  
1) mogłeś pisać mniej niestarannie  
2) _pewne rzeczy_ które robimy... cóż, owładnęły mną, przeżarły moją niewinność i pogrzebały ją w jednym grobie z powściągliwością: przy tobie _nie potrafię_. 

Ale mniejsza.

Te wiersze... Gdy je czytałem, trochę mnie przydusiło, tak jakby. Jakby coś stanęło mi w gardle. Nigdy się tak nie czułem. Serduszkowe słówka, takie serio-serio, to codzienność (ps: też cię kocham), ale... taka już oczywista codzienność, taka że jak by przestało być, to by się zrobiło... dziwnie i smutno i pusto i... hmm. Tak, no właśnie... Za to _to_... To jest jak ta sama codzienność tylko że na innym poziomie. I mam wrażenie, że przynajmniej w pewnym sensie ten inny poziom jest bogatszy od naszej wspólnej wzajemności w byciu otwartym dla drugiego. Ty dla mnie i ja dla ciebie.

Cieszę się, że to znalazłem. To miłe wiedzieć, jak ogromną wartość mi przypisujesz. Jak wiele siedzi niewypowiedziane w twoich „kocham cię", co napędza twoje czyny wobec mnie.

Choć z drugiej strony, jestem intruzem. Który wtargnął (co z tego, że wcale nie nieumyślnie) do twojego świata. 

Jesteśmy razem. Ale wciąż... są pewne rzeczy, takie małe, mniej znaczące, których nie dzielimy. 

Wracając do tej pierwszej, słodszej strony: teraz każde twoje „kocham" będzie dla mnie ważyło tyyyle więcej; to... to piękne.

Myślę, że nie byłbyś na mnie bardzo zły, gdybym przyznał się do swojego intrudztwa. 

A zrobię to. Jak wrócisz. Lub trochę później, raczej, bo jak wrócisz, pewnie od razu skierujesz swoje kroki ku choince, by ubrać ją w światełka. 

Wciąż nie bardzo rozumiem, czemu światełka. Skoro jesteśmy czarodziejami. Ale, cóż, podoba mi się to, prawdę przyznając. To całkiem urocze. Dziwne. Ale urocze. 

Właśnie _dlatego_ , że dziwne.

Kocham dziwne; jest fascynujące i nie nudzi. 

O! Dzwonek! Pewnie wróciłeś z lampkami.

— Już, już, otwieram!

**Author's Note:**

> Napisałam to dla siebie w grudniu jako prezent mikołajkowy. Nie opublikowałam wtenczas, bo wydawało mi się takie „eeey". Dziś odkryłam. Poprawiłam. Teraz wydaje mi się ok.  
> Mam nadzieję, że dla was też jest przynajmniej ok. :)
> 
> PS: To jeszcze nie jest TEN fluff. TEN fluff ciągle się tworzy.


End file.
